


I'm so stupid

by tooyoung_toodumb



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooyoung_toodumb/pseuds/tooyoung_toodumb
Summary: When the going gets tough ... you write





	I'm so stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing I wrote in a heat of a moment. I'm totally relatable as Lex at the moment, I really need someone holding me and say that everything will be fine so I created the situation.
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

“I can’t! I can’t! I can’t do it!!” highlighters were thrown on the floor, almost hitting Ben as he was entering the kitchen.

“Hey hey hon, what’s up mh?!” he asked trying not to step on anything.

“I’m so stupid! Why did I go to uni? Why? Go to work was too easy, I have always to complicate my life” she rambled passing her hands in his hair, desperate, and the black hair guy quickly approached her trying to give her a sort of comfort.

“Stop. Hey hey relax” he took her hands off her face “Just breath -he began to exhale and inhale looking her in the eyes- … yeah good girl. Keep going”

He continued to do it until she seemed to have calm down a little bit. Ben crouched in front of her and with his thumbs he took away the tears that had come down in the meantime.

“Are you okay now?”

“I should probably quit. I may save money and time and health” no, probably she didn’t calm down.

“Ok hon, come with me” he got her up and bring her to the couch, their spot.

Whenever they had a bad day or wanna to catch up with their lives after some busy days, they laid on the couch and they enjoyed each other's company. So they had made sure to buy a sofa as soft as possible. That couch had seen the worst of the worst.  
So they laid on the couch, usual position. Lex leaned on Ben while his arm went around her to hold her close to him.

“So what’s up with you lately?”

“I’m feeling down, like I wasn’t able to do nothing. Everyone has things to do and still they find time to study and then here I am with my stupid brain that can’t learn nothing”  

“You’re just tired love” he stated brushing her hair.

“No I’m just stupid! I keep distracting myself and I can’t remember the things I read. I’ve never had to read the same paragraphs three times. Three times Ben!” she pulled herself up from his chest, tears started to run down her cheeks again.

“Hon you studied for hours just today. Your mind need rest, you need some rest” he answer softly trying to take her down despite her resistance.

“But I’m so useless, I wasted three month and I have so many exams to prepare” she talked through the tears and Ben’s heart just broke up a little. He hated to see her like that. She was born to be happy, she deserved to have an huge smile on her face every time of the day.

“What do you always say to me, Lex?” he whispered in her ear.

“What kind of nonsense do I tell you? Let’s hear” he chuckled slightly brushing her cheek. And here it is, that smile, even small, that he always loved.

“Focus on what you can do now. Don’t think in long term. Things will be done time after time”

“I was probably drunk that day” she answer carelessly and he laugh. He adored her sense of humor.

“Sometimes I think I misunderstood my life, you know. As if I went in the opposite way to what I wanted. I see you happy with your life, the things you’ve achieved in these years. And then I see me, same as always, with an equal degree plan from ages. Damn, the only thing I brought forward was my relationship with you”

“Are you complaining?!” he raised an eyebrow, joking.

“Seriously, you don’t have to worry. It’s absolutely normal to have this moment of -”

“Craziness”

“-frustration. They help you to grown up. The important is never give up and remember always why you did it at the beginning”

Silence. Ben really thought Lex had fallen asleep.

“I have to stop these philosophical speeches” he laughed again and this time, even Lex laughed with him.

“Step by step you’ll reach the finish line too”

“Sorry, you probably would to want me locked somewhere”

“Nah … I love you for better and for worse”

“I love you so much” she kissed him softly to thanked him.

 

Sometimes she had these moments of frustration, but it was enough to stand beside Ben to rejoice. She needed someone to stand beside her, holding her and that can stand her crazy outbursts. An luckily Ben was the right one for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This was born as a personal outburst but if someone can find herself in it I be glad ^^


End file.
